Containers of the type under consideration consist of a cylindrical body with either an integral or seamed bottom and have a domed upper end with a neck which is associated with a closure.
Various closures for the small diameter neck are available. Such closures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,251,499, 3,317,070, 3,348,719, 3,998,354, 3,999,678 and 4,149,651.